I hate you, but I love you
by videogamer100
Summary: Ashley is a Saint with a lot of issues and the last she need is someone constantly messing with her. Then, Brian came into her life. She might hate him now, but will she hate him forever. I'm back and chapter 6 is up! Ashley snaps and take her anger out on the wrong people.
1. How I met him, the bane of my life

**Second fan fiction. Here I go. I love Saints row. I don't own anything. Sorry for misspelled words or grammar mistakes. Please comment. **

Chapter 1: How I met him, the bane of my life

I was at the church talking to my friend, Aisha. Aisha asked, "Have you met the new saint yet?" I replied "What new saint?" Aisha was going said tell me about the new until Dex walk in. Dex taps my shoulder, "Hey, I figure out a way to rid of Los Carnales and I think the new guy will need some. So do you mind?" I answered, "Well…" Aisha interprets, "This is a great chance for you meet the new saint." I replied to Dex, "Then I don't why the fuck not." I follow Dex to main entrance of the church and I saw the new guy. His eyes meet mine and instantly I knew it was hate at first. Dex introduced me to the new guy, "Hey Brian, this is Ashley been with the Saints for a year. She is going help us with the Los Carnales." Brian shakes my hand and said, "Nice to meet the you, bitch." I stay silent and keep my cool and I inside my head I thought did that motherfucker me a bitch. Dex said, "Umm… so Los Carnales are the most powerful gang who run the Stilwater's drug trade. So we need to cut their income first then get their leaders. So I need you two to destroy 2 of their of drug labs." Brian comment, "Fine." Then he point at me and said, "As long as this bitch don't get in my way." Then He walks to the car. I ask Dex, "Why he hates me so much?" Dex answered, "Maybe it's your face"

* * *

><p>I got in the passenger seat and Brian got the driver. I turn the radio on one of Aisha's song. Brian starts the car and turns the radio off. I yelled, "Hey I listening to that!" "I know that's the reason I turn it off." I finally got pissed off, "Listen here motherfucker I haven't did shit to you. I don't who you pissed off at, but I not put up with your shit. Now turn the fucking radio back on." I thought to myself Damn that felt good. Brian reaction made me so mad. Brian said, "Wow, I really pissed you off. Good now shut the fuck up and let me drive and I'm not turning the radio back." Words couldn't express my rage. I thought just wait motherfucker I'll get you back.<p>

* * *

><p>After, we shot up the drug labs I got the driver seat. That pissed Brian off and I enjoyed seeing him so mad. Brian yelled, "Get out of the fucking car!" I replied in a sassy way, "I don't want to. You better get your ass in the passenger seat before I drive off." He looked so mad but he got damn passenger.<p>

* * *

><p>While I was driving I stated, "We might hate each other, but we did a pretty good." Brian response, "I did great. You did well for a girl. I mean girls can't be badass like us guys." I was offended so I said, "I might can't be badass but I can be a bitch." Brian said, "You can be my bitch." I said, "Keep talking shit we'll see who win the end." I parked in front of the church and he got out the car and slams the door shut.<p>

* * *

><p>Dear Diary, What a day I had. First it started out as any day, but that bastard Brian had to ruin it. I hate how he thinks of girls saying they can't be badass. He probably hasn't met Lin yet. Julius noticed how we got rid of those drug labs. He is thinking make me and that Brian bastard partners. I going said something about that shit tomorrow. Well other than Brain fucking most my day the other 30% of was good, Goodnight Diary. P.S. Brian better wear a bulletproof vest tomorrow.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Ashley is pissed off. I going add more I promise. I hope you enjoy it. So for being kinda short. <strong>

**To: Fan fiction**

**From: videogamer100**

**Please give positive reviews and tell me what you think of Ashley and what you think of the Brian. (the Protagonist) **


	2. Another Day with Brian

**Chapter 2 I love updating my stuff quick so you wouldn't have to wait long. I don't own anything. P.S This fan fiction is going through Saints Row 1- Saints Row the Third**

Chapter 2: Another Day with Brian

I got phone call from Dex to meet him at gas station. So I went to the gas station and saw Dex and Troy. Dex was talking to Troy about something dealing with Los Carnales. Dex saw me walk in and said, "Good you and Brian are here." I looked confused, "Brian?" I heard someone behind said, "Hello bitch!" I swear I got sick as soon as I heard his damn voice. I replied, "Hello you son of bitch." Dex said, "I need you, Brain, and Troy to hijack Los Carnales's truck." Troy asked, "What do need the truck for?" Dex answered, "Just get the truck first than I'll tell you the rest of the plan." Troy replied, "I just saying it's nice to know." I hate it when people ask so many questions, "Troy shut the fuck up. You ask too many damn questions." Then I, Brian, and Troy got in the car.

* * *

><p>In the car Troy won't stop panicking and Brian was driving like a mad man. Of course I got fucking pissed off. I just started to yell and scream, "CAN YOU TWO SHUT THE FUCK UP? I MEAN SERIOUSLY! TROY YOU WON'T STOP FUCKING PANICKING ABOUT LOS CARNALES AND BRIAN YOU WON'T STOP DRIVING RECKLESS! I SHOULD BLOW BOTH OF OUR FUCKING BRAINS OUT! FUCK BOTH OF YOU TO HELL!" Well Troy shut the fuck up, but Brian just smirked and said, "I love pissing you off so much! Actually you look kinda sexy when you're all mad at me like that." He just so unbelievable just so unbelievable. I just don't how to handle him. I think I met my match, but I not gonna to let him win.<p>

* * *

><p>I just sat in back seat looking pissed off. Then Brian had to run this his fat mouth, "Hey yo Ashley bitch." I answered angrily, "What do you want motherfucker?" Brian asked, "I just wondering what don't piss you off." I answered, "You dropping dead" He said, "You're really that harsh." I replied, "Fine that is harsh about you being in coma for about 5 years." He just said, "I could live with that." Troy said, "Hey the truck is right there." Troy when to hotwire the truck while me and Brian stood lookout. At first nothing happen, but it took Troy forever to hotwire the truck. I said, "This is so damn boring." Brian yelled, "Hey Troy how much longer?" Troy answered, "Just a few more minutes." I noticed Los Carnales coming, "Umm… you guys Carnales now." Troy yelled, "I'm not done!" Brian yelled, "Bastard you get the fuck done." Then a bunch of Los Carnales came with guns. Brian smiled at me, "Let show these motherfuckers what the Saints are made of." I like when he is acting all big and tough.<p>

After 10 minutes me and Brian wipe out all the Carnales. Troy said, "Okay I'm done… Damn, you 2 did this?" Brian said, "So." Troy replied, "I just saying you 2 are deadly together." I said, "Well this will be our last time me and Brian are working together. Come on we need to take this to the Dex."

* * *

><p>Later that day Julius called me and Brian to talk to us. (More like tell us what we going to do and we better do what he said) I sat at least 10 feet away from Brian. Julius said, "I have hearing good things when you two work together. So I was thinking you two should work together more often…" I stop him before he finish, "Fuck this shit. There is no way in hell I'm going to work with that fucker. Go find another bitch to be his bitch." Julius said, "You do whatever the fuck I want you do because I told to. I ain't going to put with your shit." I replied, "Julius you forget one thing. I don't fear you. I don't respect you. Hell I don't respect or fear anyone. I only care about me, myself, and my money. I talk to anyone any way I want to. I do whatever I want to do when I want to. Remember that next time we speak." I began to walk away, but heard a gun put my head. Julius said, "Sit your ass back down or I'll blow your brains out." I replied, "Go head and blow my brains out." Julius put the gun down. I said, "That is what thought." I walked out of the church and in my car and drove home.<p>

When I got home I was greet by little sister, Jasmine, "Hey big sis. You came home late again. Can you what your work is?" Of course I didn't tell my little sister I'm a gangster. I just told, "Maybe later." She got mad, but it for the best.

* * *

><p>Dear Diary, remember yesterday when Brian ruin 70% of my day. Well he mange to all of my day. Yeah mange to ruin 100% of my day. He probably broke a fucking record for the most annoying person ever. I mean he is always pissing me off. You know I'm too mad to finish in Journal entry. I am going to have a peaceful night. He can ruin my day, but he can't ruin my night. Can he?<p>

**I hope you enjoy that…wait there is more**.

I was lying on the couch since I couldn't go to sleep. I thought I better avoid Julius as much as possible tomorrow. He might actually shoot my ass. Then I heard my window in my room break. I instantly got my gun. I carefully open my door to my room and point my gun and you won't believe what I saw. "Well you got a nice room here Ashley bitch." Yeah it was Brian he broke into my house. I was pissed off, mad, anger no matter how you say it I'm going to shoot somebody. I yelled, "BRIAN WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE!" Brian said, "I was going to say I thought it pretty cool how stood up to Julius like that, but you storm off so quickly I couldn't talk to you. So I decided to break into your house so I cool I thought it was for you to stand up to Julius. Does that answer your fucking question?" I was so mad I just couldn't even give a reply for a minute. I said, "Can you please just leave?" Brian refused, "I like your house it's nice and comfy and…" I scream, "JUST GET THE FUCK OUT!" Brian said, "Fine fine I'm leaving. Damn you're a bitch." Brian left. I said to myself, "He has pissed me off for the last fucking time."

* * *

><p><strong>Damn all I can say is damn<strong>. **Brian is pushing it. He keeps doing that he might get killed. How would you feel if you were in Ashley position? Please review/comment and give me your answer on my question.**

**Love: Videogamer100**


	3. Defending the row

**Chapter 3 is here believe it or not. P.S. I own nothing. P.S.S Everything in bold is from the author.**

Chapter 3: Defending the row

I walked in the room when Dex was on the phone. This time I did notice Brian was there. Dex got off the phone and said, "Just the 2 people I wanted to see. Samson got the truck all patched up. I'm going to…" Then a saint come it and said, "Dex, we got a problem. The Los Carnales are…" Dex got pissed and said, "It's not The Los Carnales. What's wrong with you people?" I said, "Does it really fucking matter? I mean seriously does it really matter? "I looked at the saint and said, "So what's the problem?" The saint said, "They are attacking the row. Angelo and his boys came out of nowhere. They fucked us up pretty hard, but it finally looked like we had Angelo pinned down. Then Victor showed up and took our boys down and they left." I said angrily, "Our boys just got fucking murdered and you didn't do shit." Brian replied, "The only thing he could was get fucking murdered like the rest of them." I remained quiet. I was already pissed off today. My #1 pet peeve is when saints die especially one who is close to me. Good thing none of them were. Dex said, "So they left." The saint said, "Angelo and Victor did, but there is a lot of LC still out there." Dex said, "Alright let's spilt up we got to make sure we smoke all those motherfuckers." Of course, I was with Brian again. He said, "You drive I shoot." It sounds like a plan to me.

* * *

><p>After we had to defend the row Dex called me and said, "Goo thing that is over with. I need bith back at the church." I said, fine and hanged up. While I drive Brian said, "So…" I cut him off, "Don't fucking talk to me today." Brian asked, "Can talk to you tomorrow?" I answered, "No" He asked, "The next day?" I said again, "No!" He asked, "The next next day?" I finally said, "No don't fucking talk to me again!" Brian asked, "Bitch what's your problem? You seem more pissed than usually." I answered, "My problem is you. My life was fine before you showed up. Now my cousin mad at me because of you." Brian said, "Your cousin? I don't even know your cousin." I replied, "My cousin is Julius." Brian said, "It not my all fault you yelled at him and now he is pissed at you." I replied," Fine may it not all your fucking fault, but it is partly is." Brian said, "That's better now can you drive faster." I answered, "Unlike you I don't drive like I'm on drugs." Brian said. "I'll tell Dex we will be across the street in 2 hours."<p>

* * *

><p>When we got to the row Troy asked, "Do you know what Dex what that truck for?" I said, "How the hell we suppose to know?" Troy said, "I just asked." Dex came in and said, "Shit Troy, if you wanted to know you could have asked me." Troy replied, "I did." Dex said, "Well I guess you did ain't that a bitch. Now the row is under control we can get back to the plan. I had that truck you 2 jacked fixed up good as new. Load it up with and drive it right to the Canales production plant. When you 2 get inside hop out take the place over. Take the place over don't blow it to hell. Troy said, "Not the most originally plan." Dex said, "There something to be said about the classics." I said, "Original or not let get this shit over with."<p>

* * *

><p>After we took the place over I asked to drive me back to the church. Brian said, "You are asking me to drive." I replied, "I'm tired and don't feel like driving that's all. Just don't drive like a homicide manic." It is like reverse psychology with him. I tell him not to drive like a manic and he drives like a manic. Uh, he is impossible, but I'm getting use to him.<p>

* * *

><p>At the church, we got out the car. And what happens next is (I don't like talking about it) a Carnales car drove up on us and started shoot. Brian grabbed me pulled me closer so I won't hit. I didn't get hit, but Brian did twice. One in the shoulder and one in the chest. I screamed, "BRIAN, NO!" The Carnales got away and I called an ambulance.<p>

* * *

><p>Dear diary, yes I'm writing this in the hospital. If Brain didn't protect me he could have got and I would have got shot. He isn't dead, but is injured. I know it ain't, but I feel like it is my fault. I don't want to write anymore.<p>

Love Ashley.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you like that chapter. Hey I did say Brian get shot. The question of the day is: Is Ashley's fault that he got shot? Please reviewcommet P.S I own nothing**


	4. A lot of questions

**Hello, everybody who loved this story and forget all those people how don't. I am back and very sorry for the extremely long wait. The reasons for the wait are writer's block, school and self-doubt. Anyway, here is chapter 4. P.S I don't own anything still.**

Chapter 4: A lot of questions

Dex text me to meet Troy,Brian,and him at Friendly Fire. As I drove to Friendly Fire I thought to did Brian took a bullet for me? Not even my cousin, Julius, would that for me. I got him why or it will get on my nerves all fucking day.

* * *

><p>I saw Dex, Troy, and of course Brian when I arrived at Friendly Fire. Brian said, "What the fuck took you so long?" I replied, "I took my time, something wrong with that?" Dex said, "Yeah, because we need you to buy the gun." Ashley said, "Gun! What Gun! And why do need my fucking money." We enter Friendly Fire and the salesperson describes the gun, the McManus. I got to say that is a nice gun, but don't feel like paying for it. Dex said, "We know you got the money to pay for it." I asked, "How do you know?" Dex answered, "Because we hear talk about how much money Tyrone gives you." I knew he was right so I pay for the gun. Brian asked, "Who is Tyrone?" I said, "My lovely boyfriend." Brian said in a low voice, "oh" The salesperson asked, "Do you want it giftwrapped?" Dex said, "No, that's okay." He turned to Brian and me, "Hey, you two did a tight job on that lab. We heard Hector is meeting the Columbians tonight. There is going to all of firepower and just showing up and rushing them would be suicide" Ashley said, "This is where the 'McManus' come in." Dex said, "Exactly, Brian you need to find a nice tall building and wait. When Hector makes his move with the Columbians, take your shot." Troy added, "When it all goes down, the first place the Carnales is going to look is right at the Columbians. They going to think they got fucked bad. Aight. So you should have no problem sneaking out of the confusion. Dex added, "Just to same I'd get the fuck out of there. Who knows what could happen?" Brian took the gun and said, "So simple enough." Brian and I walked out of the store. I said, "I'm coming with you." Brian asked, "Why?" I replied, "Because I want to. Anyway it is MY gun." Brian said, "Fine." I noticed something is wrong with Brian.<p>

* * *

><p>While we drove to the place of the meeting Brian didn't say anything. The silence was killing me so I asked, "So why did you take that bullet for me?" Brian said, "If I didn't take that bullet you wouldn't be here right now. I don't want you to die." I asked, "Why don't you want me to die?" Brian hesitated for a second, "Because… I don't any saints to die." I replied, "Okay." I knew he was fucking lying by the way he hesitated, but I didn't say anymore. Brian said, "Time for me to ask a question." I wondered what his question was. Brian continued, "You're boyfriend, Tyrone, is he a Saint." I answered, "Kinda." Brian said, "Kinda." I said, "Let me finish. Yes, kinda he helps the Saints with info, but he doesn't go out shoot up dudes." Brian said, "Sounds like a bitch to me." I said mad, "Hey that's my fucking boyfriend you're talking about." Brian said, "Sorry, I just assume. I haven't met him yet." I said, "Well maybe you will one day." We arrived at the building close to the meeting.<p>

* * *

><p>It took no time at all for Brian to kill those fuckers. We manage to get out of there pretty quickly. I shouldn't say this, but I enjoyed all the chaos. It was fun watch them all confused. I think I even laughed at bit. Does that make me psychotic?<p>

* * *

><p>When we got done Brian hurried to get to the car. I asked, "Why in such a big fucking rush?" Brian answered, "I got pick up Michelle." I asked, "Whose Michelle?" Brian said, "My baby sister. She is in 3rd grade. She probably worried about me." I asked more, "Why would she be worried about you?" He said, "Probably scared I got shot again. We only got each other since mom died. She is scared of losing me too." I thought, this makes me feel bad for little Michelle because Jasmine is sort of the same way for me if she knew I was in a gang.<p>

* * *

><p>Dear Diary, I met Michelle today and she is friends with Jasmine since they go to the same school, but they are in different grades. Jasmine in kindergarten and Michelle is in 3rd. I still don't believe Brian on his answer on why he saved me, but I guess the important thing that he did save me. He also insulted my boyfriend, but I dropped that. So that's all that happen today.<p>

Love, Ashley

* * *

><p><strong>I hope I didn't lose my touch on this story. The chapter will be coming soon and yes that is the same Michelle in high school story, but younger. You will meet Ashley's asshole of a boyfriend, Tyrone. Please commentreview. Hope you like it. P.S I still own nothing.**


	5. How I met Johnny

**New chapter, for a second I forgot this story even exist. I really like this story. It is my second favorite I ever written. Now to the gang-banging! P.S. I own nothing! P.S.S Everything in italics is out of Ashley's POV.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: How I met Johnny and met my boyfriend<p>

Brian and Dex weren't there because they went to make a deal with the Colombians. I decided to not come. I walked into the church and saw Johnny Gat. Okay before I continue, let me explain something. Johnny Gat is the brother I never wanted. Some days I can't stand him other days he is alright. We both get on each other nerves. I said, "Hello asshole." Johnny replied, "Don't push it, today" I said, "What's wrong, Johnny, Aisha finally broke up with you. About time she needs a better boyfriend that you." Johnny replied, "Why you being a bitch, today." I said, "Because I want to." Before Johnny and I continued arguing Julius stepped in and said, "Where the hell is Dex and Brian?" I said, "They went to meet with the Colombians." Julius said, "And they didn't tell me about the meeting." I said, "No, why do they have to tell you." Julius replied, "Because I'm the fucking leader that's why." I said, "I don't believe they have to tell you." Julius told me, "Ashley, you are the last person on earth who should get an attitude with me. If it wasn't for me, you will be in jail and Jasmine will be in an orphanage because I won't take care of her. So you better shut up!" I was silenced. He was I've done is unforgivable. Johnny looked confused and started to say, "Um… Ashley…" I replied rudely, "Leave me the fuck alone!"

* * *

><p>Brian and Dex enter the church. Julius walked towards them very pissed off. Julius and Dex started arguing. I really wasn't paying attention at first. I began to think about what Julius said. I never thought that incident until he brought it back up. Damn you, Julius. Julius and Dex argument got worse. I couldn't ignore it anymore. Dex said, "Julius I don't see what the big deal is." Julius replied, "The deal is you went to talk to the Colombians without me." Dex responded, "We didn't even get to meet him Jules." I added, "I don't why they need you, Jules. They can handle themselves." Julius said to me, "You're not part of this, Ashley." He turned to Dex, "And don't call me Jules. You haven't earned it." Dex responded, "Fine, Julius. You put me in charge of the Los Carnales." Julius responded, "Dex, do your job, and don't think you're bigger than you are. When it comes to the Colombians, you can call me, understand." Dex said, "Fine." I suddenly got a bad feeling. I had my hand near my gun. Brian looked at me and said, "Something wrong." I replied, "I got a bad feeling. I'm sure it's nothing." Julius said to all of us, "Alright, now that's settled." Someone shot at Troy and missed. We saw some Los Carnales bargain in and started shooting.<p>

* * *

><p>After we defended the church, I decided to go home. (If you had to defend your hideout and kill one of the leaders of the opposing gang. You'll be tired too.) I called Aisha because I was bored. I said, "Hey, Aisha. Whatcha doing." Aisha replied, "Hey Ashley. I am getting ready for my date." I said, "With Johnny no doubt." Aisha said, "Of course, hey you never told me why you dislike Johnny so much." I replied, "It's a long story. " Aisha replied, "I have time." I said, "Fine, it started the say I got canonized..."<p>

* * *

><p>*Flashback*<p>

Julius was driving me to the church one afternoon. Julius said, "I am glad that you decided to join the Saints." I replied, "Yeah, whatever." Julius said, "We need all the support we can get." I replied, "Okay. So this is how I get in the Saints: You tell me to do something and if I do it well, I get in the Saints." Julius responded, "Well, there is one tiny detail I left out. You have to get canonized." I said, "That's sound easy." Julius asked, "Do you know what canonized is?" I answered, "No, but it sounds easy." Julius said, "Canonizing is... well you fine out."

Julius and I arrived at the church. I said, "I guess the Saints' color is purple."Julius said, "Thank you Ms. Obvious." Julius yelled, "Hey!" Everybody stop what they were doing and looked at him. He continued, "We got someone who want to join the Saints and you all know what that means." Everybody looked so excited about canonizing me. I walked up to Julius and asked, "Um… what is canonizing?" Julius answered, "We beat you for an hour or two to see if you are loyalty to the Saints." I yelled, "What! That's insane!" One Saint said, "If she can't handle it then maybe she shouldn't join the Saints. Ain't I'm right, Julius?" Julius replied, "You are right, Johnny." I said, "I can take you all on without breaking a sweat!" Johnny said, "Let's test that," and punched me in the face. I fell straight to the ground. I said, "You…" Johnny started kicking me and said, "See Julius, she can't even take a little beating." Johnny tried to punch me again, but I grabbed his hand. I began pounding on Johnny. It was so much fun. Then he grabbed my neck and began choking me. I tried to defend myself but Johnny was too strong. I was beginning to black out when Julius yelled, "Stop." Johnny let go of me and said, "Really, Julius." I was still gasping for said, "Ashley, you are now a Saint." I barely said, "Thanks, Jules." I turned to Johnny and said, "This isn't over. Next time we fight I will beat you!" Johnny said, "Okay, just keep believing you can actually win against me."

*Flashback end*

* * *

><p>I said to Aisha, "That's my story." Aisha replied, "You hate him because of a personality clash." I responded, "Pretty much." Aisha just said, "Wow, I got to go. Bye." I said, "Bye," and hung up. Then, I heard the doorbell rang. Jasmine said, "Big sis, someone at the door." I replied, "I heard it." I opened the door and saw my boyfriend, Tyrone. I said, "Hi, Tyrone. I wasn't expecting to come. You could have called." Tyrone replied, "I just decided to stop by. Is that okay?" I answered, "Of course, come in." We sat on the couch together. I asked, "Do you need something?" Tyrone replied, "Can't a man visit his girlfriend's house unexpected and not get questioned about it?" I said, "Of course he can, but you usually call." Tyrone said, "I just forgot this time." Before I had a chance to replied I got a text from Brian. The text read: Hey Ashley, Julius and the Colombians came to an agreement. Call me so I can explain to you. Tyrone asked, "Who's the text from?" I answered, "It was Brian, a fellow Saint. We probably got something for the Saints, again." Tyrone said, "It will just be you and him?" I answered, "Could be. I don't know. Why you asking so many question?" Tyrone said, "I just asking. Is there a problem with that?" I answered, "No." Tyrone said, "Good. Now, one more question. Are you and the Saints almost done with the Los Carnales?" I replied, "Almost, but then we have to worry about the Westside Rollerz and the Vice Kings." Tyrone's phone rang. He answered, "Hello…I'm fine…I will be there in a few seconds… Okay…Bye." I asked, "Who's that?" Tyrone told me, "Don't worry about it." I replied, "I just asked one question." Tyrone responded, "And I just said 'don't worry about it.' I got go." I said, "The door is open." Tyrone said bye and kissed me. Then, he left. I thought; He asked weird. Oh well, I shouldn't worry about it. I called Brian and he explained to me the plan for tomorrow.<p>

* * *

><p>Dear Diary Today was interesting. The church was attacked by some Los Carnales and Vector, but was no match for the Saints. Sometimes I wonder if it was a bad thing to be forced into this gang. I actually like being a gangster. Tyrone stopped by and asked a lot of questions, but when I asked a question he got an attitude with me. I shouldn't focus on it. Tyrone is a sweet guy. I'm lucky to have him. I need to put Jasmine to bed so that's all for tonight.<p>

Love, Ashley.

* * *

><p><em>Tyrone drove to his apartment. He opened the door and saw his favorite girl in the whole world, Tanya, from the Vice Kings. Tanya said, "About time you come back. Did you find out anything about what the Saints are doing?" Tyrone replied, "They are almost done with the Los Carnales. They might attack us next." Tanya said, "I'll be sure to tell King. You still with that Saints bitch." Tyrone replied, "Baby, you know I love you." Tanya said, "I tell something wrong with you." Tyrone said, "A man texted Ashley while I was there." Tanya said, "You're worry about her cheating on you, but you're cheating on her." Tyrone said, "But it is okay for me to cheat, but it's not okay for her to do it." Tanya pulled Tyrone closer to her and said, "Don't worry about her. I'm the one you love the most." Tyrone replied, "So true." And kissed Tanya.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys like that chapter. I promise there will be more Brian in the next chapter. Please commentreview. P.S. Tell me how you feel about Ashley's boyfriend, Tyrone. I think he is the best boyfriend ever (Sarcasm).**


	6. Confrontation

**So I apologize for not updating in a year. I have been busy and lazy but I'm back now. And we can continue Ashley's life in the Saints Row.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: Confrontation<p>

I walked into the church and saw Brian and Troy. Brian teased, "Well, It took you long enough." I replied, "I can take as long as I want to. What is this meeting about and where is Dex? He called this meeting." Dex entered the room and said and answered, "I'm here now and this meeting is about our deal with the Colombians." Brian asked, "What deal? We have no deal." Dex replied, "We do now. You see Jules...Julius and the Colombians came up with this. The Columbians will work exclusively with us if we go their drugs back. The cops now have it. We just have to run up in there and get them." I said with a condensing, "Sounds completely…stupid. Run into a station, seriously? We'll go to jail!" Dex argued, "It's Julius's plan. We have to go with it." I refused. Brian expressed, "I like that plan." "I have a different plan," Troy suggested. "If we blow a hole in the evidence locker and get it from there. Then it will be much more efficient and a lot less body count," He fully explained. Dex agreed, "Sound good to me." I agreed with both Dex and Troy. Brian frowned, "I liked the other plan better."

* * *

><p>As they walked to the car, my cell phone went off. I answered, "Hello." Julius replied, "Ashley, I need to talk to you." I refused, "Not now I'm about to..." Julius angrily interrupted, "DO AS I SAY!" "Okay," I quickly replied and hung up the phone. Dex asked, "Who was that?" I could have told simply told Dex, but I was angry at Julius for being so controlling. I couldn't take my anger out on Julius because he is the only person who can protect me and I know not to bite the hand that feeds. So I snapped at Dex and the rest. I answered with a strong attitude, "That's my business! Why the heck do you care?!" Dex replied, "I just ask a simple question. Sorry." I argued, "Then don't ask simple questions!" I began to walk away from the car when Troy asked, "Where are you going?" I answered, still in my rampage, "To go handle some of my business! Ya'll can go get arrested without me!" As I walked I noticed Brian just stood in my way. I pushed him out-of-the-way. When I pushed him, he grabbed my arm. "Do you got a question, too?" I asked enraged. Brian answered, "Yeah. How long do you plan on playing this stupid act? Because you're losing your acting skills and the audience is getting tired of the performance." I pulled my arm away from him and said with my back turned, "I have no idea what you are talking about." I continued to my car and drove away. All I could think about is what Brian said and how much I hated him. I constantly said to myself, "I can't believe was beginning to like that jerk. I'm not acting; I have a cold-heart.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Okay I know this chapter is short that is because I just wanted to update the story already and I have temporarily writer's block. It will go away soon. I will have the next chapter up as quick as possible. P.S I own nothing. P.S.S Thank you to everyone who reads this story. You are keeping this story alive. Thank You so much!<strong>


End file.
